Safe in a Demon's Arms
by Tsume Ryu
Summary: I ended up writing this at work and bringing it home. Quick piece of pure fluff, I know it sucks, but I had to get it out of my system. Inuyasha/ Kagome Spoilers for Manga VOL #5


Kagome plopped down on her sleeping bag, after Inuyasha finally let her down. They had had an encounter with a vicious lizard-like yokai several hours ago that had almost thrown her to a very painful and premature death. It had caught her in its jaws before Inuyasha could save her, and threw her at a sheer cliff face. The only reason she wasn't dead now was because he had thrown himself between her and the rocks, shielding her with his own body. After he had disposed of the threat with the Tetsusaiga, he wouldn't allow her to walk on her own, and carried her. After nearly four hours, they permeated the boundary of a thick forest and found a decent campsite. Even after all her protests, he didn't set her down until he had finished building a fire and had unrolled her sleeping bag. Now, as she sat there, she watched him gracefully hop into the nearest tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called to him from below.  
  
"What?" he asked, inclining his head toward her slightly.  
  
"Ano... Thanks for carrying me all that way." He didn't answer so she continued. "I'm okay though... I mean... I could've walked, I wasn't injured or anything." She stammered.  
  
Still no reply. She started to say goodnight, but he cleared his throat. "I didn't mind."  
  
She smiled brightly from almost twenty feet below him. "Thanks anyway." She could barely make out the slight smile on his face, but she could feel its presence in the darkness.  
  
"Go to sleep, Kagome." He said from his perch in the tree.  
  
She smiled again. "Alright. Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
  
"'Night."  
  
She lay down and started to fall asleep in the chilly night's breeze.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the vengeful Kikyou fired an arrow that burned with twisted lust at Inuyasha. He watched it near him with terrible speed. Kagome screamed as she saw the arrow hit its mark on his chest, and she found herself yelling his name as he fell to the ground like a crumpled rag. She ran to his fallen form, crying. "Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Look at me! Inuyasha!! Onegai-"  
  
Sensing danger she whirled around to see Kikyou's next arrow pointed to her in warped love and hate. The miko's voice sounded. It was crystal clear but devoid of any emotion. "Farewell, my reincarnation."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kagome bolted into a sitting position and threw off the heavy cover of the sleeping bag. She lifted a shaking hand to her face to wipe away the cold sweat and tears. She glanced up into the tree, to make certain that it was a dream; that he was still there. Sure enough she could make out his form. The red kimono could be made out in the darkness, and his silver hair was illuminated by moonlight. She stood up shakily and touched her face again. It was still damp, but the wind had made it colder and she became aware of the dripping sensation that tickled her cheeks and forehead. She looked up the trunk of the massive tree and stared at Inuyasha's unmoving form. She wanted to talk to him, very badly, now that she thought about it, but she doubted that he would take kindly to a wake up call in the dead of night. Her thoughts wandered from the hanyou to the giant tree she was standing under. It was then she noticed that there was a ring of low branches that she could reach. Maybe if she listened to his rhythmic breathing... maybe that would calm her down. It's worked before, and her heart was still pounding from the nightmare.   
  
She carefully grabbed the lowest branch, and began to work herself up the tree. She climbed with difficulty; the rough bark scraping the skin of her hands and arms. Being nowhere near Inuyasha's strength, the effort was tiring and slow. She spotted a sturdy looking branch next to him and climbed slower and more deliberately as not to wake him or startle his acute senses.   
  
She set herself down on the branch and watched him sleep. He was so cute when he wasn't awake and scowling all the time. When he was asleep his expression was so calming that it was always difficult to imagine that this was the same hanyou who is always arguing and fighting with her. She noticed that he wasn't fully leaning against the trunk of the tree, and only the upper part of his back was lightly resting against it. Carefully, she slipped her hand behind his shoulders and pushed him from the tree slightly. She did so very slowly so she wouldn't wake up, she really didn't think he'd be to happy with her if he did. When he was leaning far enough forward, she, very, very cautiously slipped behind him and stopped holding him forward, so his weight rested against her instead of the tree.  
  
Kagome was right. The breathing had calmed her down a bit, but the physical contact made her feel safe. She blushed. Since when had she become so dependent on other people? Especially the unruly dog-hanyou, who, for the most part, wanted nothing more to be rid of her. She smiled faintly to herself; at least he was asleep. She reached over and began to rub the base of his fur-covered ears; it just made her feel better. She couldn't hold back another smile, he would never let her touch his ears. Every time she did he would growl slightly and move away, complaining about how sensitive they were. She felt a little guilty for doing this to him while he was asleep, especially since he gave her the impression that it was painful. But, she figured that she was doing it lightly enough so that he wouldn't feel it.   
  
He moved then, surprising her out of her thoughts. He unconsciously leaned on her more and tried to nuzzle the top of his head farther into her hands. She started to smile again. He really did like it, it almost didn't surprise her since he never told her anything straight out, and it almost made sense that he would lie about it. Then, yet another small surprise came to her when a low purr, barely audible, vibrated from within his chest.  
  
She was suddenly reminded of Buyo sleeping on the shrine steps in the summer months. He would stretch out on his back and when she or Souta pet his chest, he would start to purr, until he sounded like a rumbling motor. She remembered having contests with her brother to see who could get him to purr the loudest in the shortest amount of time. A pang of homesickness and nostalgia hit her like a physical shot. The quest for the Shikon no Kakera was almost over. What would happen when they were done? So many possible outcomes raced through her mind. Inuyasha wanted to use the jewel to become a yokai, but after everything that happened, she wasn't sure if he really meant what he said. And even after all that, would she ever see him again? Would he be stuck as Kikyou's willing pet? Or would they all die at the hands of Kikyou herself, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku before the jewel could be completed? She felt more tears drip down her face.   
She loved her family and friends, but she also loved Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Kaede, and even the houshi-ecchi, Miroku. They were her second family; they were everything that her friends and family in the present were, and very often, more. And she loved Inuyasha. She knew he didn't love her, and she was just a copy of his true love, but she wasn't sure if she could go on without his voice or penetrating stare. Even his cocky attitude was somehow endearing.  
  
She tried to clear her thoughts and focus on the dog-demon's purring, which had gained in volume. The tears would not relent, betraying everything she wanted to keep inside, and she wasn't able to hold back a choked sob. Inuyasha's body suddenly tensed, and she knew she had woken him up.   
  
"W-what?" He asked groggily, his speech a bit slurred because he had been purring so hard. "K-kagome?" His sniffed the air and turned his head to look at her sleepily. "Kagome? What's wrong?" She was silent as he turned completely around to face her. "Why are you crying?"  
  
She saw his concern and only cried harder.  
  
"Girl! Talk to me!" He said, more worried than angry. He put his rough clawed hands on her shoulders, and then tried a softer, calmer tone. "Please tell me..."  
  
"I... I-I'm sorry." She tried to stop crying and wipe her face. "It's nothing..." The girl started to move to the other branch, but he held her in place.  
  
"Well, it must be something, you're crying." He told her pointedly, not sounding half as cocky as he had hoped.  
  
She knew it was pointless to argue with him. He'd just keep asking until she told him, or said the magic word.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I... It's just that... when we finish getting the Shikon no Tama and after we kill Naraku, I'm... I-I'm not so sure I w-want to leave."  
  
He stared at her looking a bit confused. "Kagome... I've seen your world. It's much better for you to live there, then here in the wilderness where every other yokai tries to kill you. Besides, what in hell would make you want to stay here?"  
  
"I... I... because I... I-" She sputtered nervously. "I think I... I think I love you."  
  
His eyes narrowed instantly. "What did you say?" His tone was almost threatening.  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed, fear creeping up her back. She didn't expect him to react like that at all. "I- I said... I said that I l-love you." She stumbled. "I know you love Kikyou, a-and I'm only a copy, but-"  
  
"Shut up." He growled.  
  
"Go-gomen, I didn't-"  
  
"I said shut up!! You and Kikyou are worlds apart!"  
  
The anger was understandable, but he wanted to rip her heart to shreds with these words. He didn't need to tell her that Kikyou owned his heart and that she was an ugly, slow-witted replacement-  
  
"She is dead, Kagome." He spoke deliberately and locked eye contact with her. "She was dead when she was alive, I realize that now. She never smiled, laughed, cried, nothing." His expression softened slightly and a creeping blush managed to cover his cheeks. "I- you are all that and more, Kagome." He coughed nervously. "To me, you are life. I've never been around anyone who had so much energy and enthusiasm. I-eh... I actually feel alive and... happy when you're with me." She stared at him with blank shock on her face. "I don't want you to love me, Kagome. Only two other people in this world did, and they are both dead. My mother died when I was really little, and you know what happened to Kikyou... I can't lose anymore, Kagome... onegai..." He looked down at how tightly his right hand was holding the tree branch; his claws had left large scores in the dark wood. "Gomen nasai, Kagome. Ashiteru."  
  
She smiled brightly to him through her old tears. "Inuyasha..." He looked up to her with pleading eyes that said he did mean that he didn't want to be loved, but they were strangely hopeful. "Inuyasha, I love you as a Hanyou, I love you as a Human, and I love you as a Demon. That can never change. I can't force myself to not love you, and if what you just said is true, neither can you. I'll protect you."  
  
He sighed. "Kagome..." He looked to her and smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll protect you, too."  
  
They both awkwardly leaned forward to share their first kiss with each other. Kagome smiled, she had secretly wanted this to happen for so long. She nearly laughed out loud at the expressions her family would have, had they been present. They broke apart and Inuyasha helped her out of the tree so she wouldn't have to do it alone and risk falling. He set her down on her sleeping bag for the second time that night, but before he could retreat into the tree again, Kagome grabbed his hand. "Stay here with me." She smiled at him again. He couldn't ever say no to her and mean it, so he sat down on the end of the blankets and leaned up against the trunk of the tree. The schoolgirl frowned thoughtfully and climbed out from under the warm nest. She laughed quietly when he looked up at her with a confused expression. Sitting down quickly, she moved close so that there bodies were touching, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She could sense his nervous, lopsided grin as he put his arm around the top of her shoulder and rested his head on hers.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kagome awoke slowly, the next morning. She recalled the previous night's events when she became aware of the warm body that was next to here. She'd found it. She'd found everything she had ever looked for. Nothing could hurt her now; she was safe. He would never let anything hurt her, and she wasn't about to let anything hurt him. 


End file.
